


Плюшевое сердце

by Givsen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты знаешь, есть такие моменты, которые не забываются. Они навсегда останутся в памяти. Даже если самого человека сотрёт из этого мира, события останутся навечно. И они сохранят память лучше, чем любые книги, лучше, чем любые записи. Лучше, чем мы с тобой…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плюшевое сердце

**Author's Note:**

> песня-вдохновение Red - So far away

       _«Знаешь, есть такие моменты, которые не забываются. Они навсегда остаются в памяти. Даже если самого человека стирает из этого мира, события остаются навечно. И они хранят память лучше, чем любые книги, лучше, чем любые записи. Лучше, чем мы с тобой…»_  
  
      Лави оборачивается к сидящей на земле Линали и подмигивает ей, не видя, что прямо ему в лицо летит залп чёрного огня акума. Он остаётся беззаботным дураком даже в такие моменты, поэтому становится жутко страшно, причём не столько из-за грозящей опасности, сколько из-за того, что он не осознаёт, насколько эта опасность смертельна…  
      Линали распахивает в ужасе глаза, открывает рот, чтобы закричать, предупредить, но Лави в последний момент резко поворачивается лицом к врагу, раскручивает молот и отражает атаку, радостно озвучив это пафосным выкриком. Затем он фыркает и, снова обратив внимание на Линали, присаживается на одно колено рядом с ней. Он что-то быстро произносит, искоса следя за тем, чтобы их не накрыло новой волной, и протягивает руку. Втолкнув в ладони Линали какую-то непонятную вещицу, он срывается с места, уводя очередную атаку в сторону. А Линали остаётся только растеряно моргать и прижимать к груди то, что он ей дал.  
  
       _«Я, наверное, никогда не говорил… да и вряд ли скажу, но при первом знакомстве я был слегка ошеломлён. Красивая, сильная и юная. Способная дать такого пинка врагам, что мало не покажется! Я не знаю, что помогло мне удержать на месте челюсть при виде того, как именно ты расправляешься с акума, но память об этом моменте осталась надолго. Кажется, я хотел за тобой приударить. А потом Комуи пообещал, что приударит меня кулаком, если я не отстану. Твой брат так тебя любит»._  
  
      Линали, кажется, кричит. Однако она себя не слышит, потому что громкие взрывы и залпы ревущего пламени заглушают даже мысли, не говоря уже о звуках. Линали хочется верить, что она одна ничего не соображает, что Лави наоборот — всё прекрасно видит и слышит. И это поможет ему выжить в мясорубке, куда они по нелепой случайности попали, возвращаясь из магазина с игрушками.  
      Линали всхлипывает и зажимает рот рукой, вспомнив, что именно по её прихоти они и оказались в опасности. Потому что она захотела посмотреть на вышедшего на прошлой неделе плюшевого медведя. Купилась на бренд, а теперь… Теперь Лави вынужден отбиваться от мощнейших атак акума, который внезапно встал у них на пути несколькими минутами ранее.  
      Линали поднимается на дрожащие ноги и пытается сделать шаг вперёд, чтобы тоже включиться в битву и помочь отчаянно сражающемуся Лави, но тут же останавливается, увидев выросшую прямо перед глазами стену огня. На мгновение кажется, что она чувствует, как обугливаются ресницы и кожа на веках, а затем мощная волна отбрасывает её назад. Линали взвизгивает и зажмуривается, готовясь к сильному удару спиной. Однако её тело внезапно становится практически невесомым и взмывает ввысь, поддерживаемое чьими-то надёжными руками.  
      Открыв глаза, Линали несколько мгновений смотрит на покрытое копотью лицо Лави, который что-то говорит и улыбается, пытаясь, по всей видимости, как-то подбодрить её, и едва не плачет, понимая, что из-за непрекращающегося звона в ушах она не может ничего разобрать.   
      Но это сейчас неважно.   
      Важно то, что Лави цел… хотя и не совсем невредим.  
  
       _«Есть события, есть лица и люди. Есть ты, есть я. Есть мы, и нас нет.  
      Люди могут забыть тебя или меня, они могут не знать нас совсем, однако то, что произошло с нами, запомнят многие, даже те, кто нас не видел ни разу. В их памяти мы останемся единым целым, одним человеком с двумя лицами, неделимым воплощением события. И мне хочется верить, что так мы будем жить вечно»._  
  
      Приземлившись в нескольких метрах от опасности и осторожно усадив Линали, Лави разворачивается и собирается снова кинуться в гущу боя, но внезапно замирает. Он кидает на Линали изумлённый взгляд, и она в испуге моргает, осознав, что держит его за рукав. Она не понимает, зачем схватила его, но разжать пальцы почему-то выше её сил. Она просто не может отпустить его на верную смерть.  
      Лави вдруг расслабляется и тепло улыбается. Он накрывает руку Линали ладонью и что-то говорит. Видимо, снова успокаивает, но Линали не слышит: в ушах всё равно стоит гул из-за огня. А ещё глаза печёт и обугленные пламенем ресницы слипаются, поэтому Лави выглядит размытым, почти ненастоящим. Хотя его шевелящиеся губы видно просто отлично, что самое странное.  
      Линали мотает головой и старается сказать, что она не понимает его, не слышит, не разбирает слов, только почему-то ничего не получается. То ли воздуха не хватает, то ли просто говорить трудно. Она мычит и хрипит, но ни звука произнести не может.  
      Лави осторожно присаживается рядом и обхватывает перепачканное лицо ладонями. Он пристально смотрит в глаза Линали, затем наклоняется и, почти прижавшись губами к её уху, чётко произносит:  
      — Не бойся. Всё нормально, скоро прибудут остальные.  
      «Они нас не оставят», — мысленно договаривает за него Линали и проглатывает горький комок слёз.  
      Лишь бы не опоздали…  
      Лави улыбается, разглядев в её взгляде понимание. Он отодвигается, поднимается на ноги и залихватски перекидывает прожжённый в нескольких местах шарф за плечо. Он салютует Линали рукой и тут же улетучивается, возвращаясь к вскинувшемуся акума. А ей только и остаётся смотреть ему вслед и молиться.   
      Лишь спустя несколько минут Линали замечает, что всё ещё стискивает в руках вещицу, что он дал ей. Она разжимает ладонь и с удивлением смотрит на покрытый копотью и чёрной сажей брелок в виде плюшевого сердца. Небольшой, отороченный ажурной вышивкой и аккуратным тиснением из шёлка. Вероятно, светло-розовый. Был когда-то.  
      Сжав губы, Линали быстро отряхивает брелок и, когда он приобретает более-менее приличный вид, неожиданно улыбается. Потому что уверенность в том, что с Лави всё будет в порядке, только укрепляется.   
      Обязательно будет. Она знает это.  
  
       _«Ты наверняка думаешь, что я разгильдяй. И ты права, я не могу этого отрицать. Я о многом молчу, многое недоговариваю, где-то увиливаю от ответа. И мне совершенно не стыдно, потому что делаю я это, повинуясь своему долгу._  
      Однако об одном я всё-таки жалею — о том, что не могу сказать тебе кое-что крайне важное. И боюсь, что однажды просто не успею. Поэтому когда я всё-таки соберусь с духом, забудь на мгновение, что я такой, и выслушай. О большем я не прошу».  
  
      — Ну вы даёте! — смеётся Аллен, подхватив Лави, который измотан тяжёлой битвой настолько, что едва держится на ногах. — Как же вы умудрились попасть на акума?  
      — Везение? Вряд ли мы можем даже за хлебом сходить без приключений. — Лави трёт глаз и почти с удивлением смотрит на свои грязные руки, упакованные в остатки перчаток. — Ой, блин, теперь опять надо разоряться на одежду. Панда меня закопает за эти траты!  
      — Да ладно тебе, — Аллен накидывает ему на плечи свой плащ, чтобы скрыть дырявую во всех местах куртку, — возьми что-нибудь из моего, если хочешь.  
      — И стань похожим на лилипута-переростка, — ехидно замечает Канда, помогая Линали подняться.  
      Аллен тут же вспыхивает, как пучок сухой соломы, гомоня что-то про задолбавшие прозвища и шуточки, а Канда в ответ язвительно комментирует каждое его слово, не оставляя без внимания ни невысокий рост, ни, собственно, стиль одежды. Ему, в общем-то, больше удовольствия доставляет сам факт, что Аллен бесится, но он никогда в жизни не признается в этом.   
      — Ты в порядке? — Линали подходит к прислонившемуся к высокой ограде Лави, который с усталой улыбкой смотрит на спорщиков.  
      — А? Что? — тут же подпрыгивает тот и едва не заваливается набок от испуга.   
      Линали вовремя успевает подхватить его за руку. Она вздыхает и укоризненно смотрит на Лави, а тот в ответ старается беззаботно улыбнуться. Хотя она всё равно этому не верит ни капельки. Битва была тяжёлой — это и без слов ясно.  
      Линали сжимает губы, испытав новую волну обжигающей вины за свои капризы, и неожиданно протягивает руку. Она проводит пальцем по щеке изумлённого донельзя Лави и демонстрирует ему перепачканную в саже подушечку.  
      — Вот! Весь грязный! — зачем-то говорит она и замолкает, забавно надувшись.  
      Лави сперва смотрит на палец, затем — на Линали, потом переводит взгляд на пререкающихся Канду и Аллена, пытаясь, видимо, осознать, что тут происходит. И спустя пару мгновений начинает смеяться. Тихо, расслабленно. Так, словно только сейчас понял, что они живы, а опасность миновала. Обхватив заболевшую рану на боку, Лави снова заваливается набок, и Линали опять приходится поддержать его под руку. Она помогает ему присесть на небольшой выступ у ограды и опускается рядом, чтобы он мог опереться на её плечо. Они некоторое время смотрят на рычащих друг на друга друзей и молчат, прислушиваясь к отголоскам шумящего в голове сражения. Где-то внутри становится горячо и горько одновременно, но всё это с лихвой перекрывает радость, ведь беда позади. Теперь можно расслабиться.  
      — Лави, — бормочет Линали и, запнувшись, разжимает ладонь. Она смотрит на слегка помятое плюшевое сердце. — Вот, держи. Оно немного грязное, но… целое, вроде как.  
      Однако Лави, изумлённо моргнув, внезапно тепло улыбается и качает головой. Он протягивает руку и аккуратно сжимает пальцы Линали, заставляя её снова обхватить мягкий тёплый плюш.  
      — Нет, — говорит он, — оставь. Пусть пока хранится у тебя. Когда придёт время, ты сама решишь — отдавать его мне или нет.  
      — Когда придёт время? — Линали озадаченно моргает. — А сейчас что?..  
      — А сейчас не время. — Лави закрывает глаза, и его улыбка неожиданно меняется.   
      Линали готова поклясться, что никогда в жизни не видела, чтобы он так улыбался. Она смотрит на ставшее вдруг незнакомым лицо и осознаёт, что он прав — сейчас совершенно не время. Потому что он скажет не то, она поймёт его не так — это слишком очевидно. И лишних вопросов не требуется. Поэтому Линали просто кивает и улыбается, стараясь запомнить и новое лицо Лави, и то, что произошло между ними сейчас, в эти мгновения. Она крепче стискивает в руках плюшевое сердце и ощущает, что это останется с ней навечно, несмотря ни на что.  
      А пока нужно просто добраться до дома. И разнять, в конце концов, вытащивших оружие Аллена и Канду, пока не стало поздно.


End file.
